


I have hella feelings for you

by SilentRain91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, So i had to get it out, i suddenly had all these Ranya feels, i was inspired by a song i've been listening to a lot, ranya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cheers, birthday girl.”</p><p>Raven raises her glass and clinks it against Anya’s. “I appreciate the drink, but I’d rather have something else, something more traditional.” She says, while leaning in closer towards the older girl.</p><p>Anya doesn’t break their eye contact and leans in a bit as well. “Oh?” She asks, feigning ignorance. “And what would that be?” She can sense exactly what Raven wants, but she’ll wait to hear the younger girl ask for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have hella feelings for you

Raven is sitting at a bar, absentmindedly sipping from a drink while her eyes linger on Anya, aka the older girl who she has been pining after since high school. Currently she’s going through her last year of college and she recently turned twenty-one, which is why she’s here to have a drink. Up until now, she hasn’t had many interactions with Anya. The older girl is pretty much on her own and doesn’t seem to seek out any contacts.

Anya notices Raven sitting at the bar of the club she’s at, all lonesome. She has seen the younger girl before, mostly at high school and at college, when she still used to go there. Raven is attractive and she has always had her eye on the younger girl. What amuses her are the rumors she caught years ago about Raven crushing on her. It’s flattering, really.

Raven feels confident in the tightly fitting dark jeans and red shirt she’s wearing. When she catches Anya looking at her, she winks and licks her lips. It’s a challenge, to see what the older girl will do. In the past she never made any type of move, surprisingly enough, since she can be quite a flirt, so now might as well be the time to make one.

Anya raises an eyebrow because Raven winked at her. Okay, she’ll bite. She walks over to the bar, leans over it and orders a drink. “Hello, Raven.” She says with a husky low voice, as she turns to face the younger girl and if Raven is surprised, she doesn’t show it.

“Hey, Anya.” Raven quickly greets back, while running her fingertip along the rim of her glass. “Fancy seeing you here, you come here often?” She hopes she’s sounding as casual as she intends to be. It is surprising Anya actually said hello to her and even more so that she knows her name.

“Every once in a while, when I’m up for it.” Anya replies, while accepting her drink from the bartender. “I take it you’re twenty-one now.” She assumes, since Raven is drinking at this club.

“Yup, recently had my birthday.”

“Well in that case, congratulations then.” Anya says earnestly. She gestures towards the bartender for another drink. “Here, have a drink on me.” She offers to celebrate Raven’s recent birthday. “Cheers, birthday girl.” She lifts her glass up. Perhaps she could buy the younger girl a few rounds. It’s not something she usually does for people, but Raven isn’t people. The younger girl is special.

Raven raises her glass and clinks it against Anya’s. “I appreciate the drink, but I’d rather have something else, something more traditional.” She says, while leaning in closer towards the older girl.

Anya doesn’t break their eye contact and leans in a bit as well. “Oh?” She asks, feigning ignorance. “And what would that be?” She can sense exactly what Raven wants, but she’ll wait to hear the younger girl ask for it.

“A kiss.” Raven replies bluntly, daring to be bold. She can smell the alcohol in Anya’s breath due to their close proximity. This is the closest she has ever been to the older girl. “When it’s someone’s birthday, they get a kiss.” She points her index finger at her cheek, even though she really wants another type of kiss.

The corner of Anya’s lips curl upwards into a smile. “Okay.” She says dryly, not caring much. Without another word, she fists Raven’s shirt and pulls her into a bruising kiss. Her tongue is ravishing when she slips it into the younger girl’s mouth.

Raven hums delightfully when she returns the kiss, cupping one hand behind Anya’s neck. Her free hand rests on the older girl’s thigh. She can taste alcohol on Anya’s tongue, mixing with the drinks she had and for some reason she likes this flavor. It’s like a dream come true to be kissing the older girl, and she certainly dreamed about something like this a lot. She loves how Anya simply fisted her shirt and pulled her into a kiss.

Anya is breathing heavily when their kiss breaks. “You’re not so bad at this.” She says, even though she truly means Raven is a great kisser.

Raven decides to be all what the hell about this. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time.” She admits shamelessly, not caring how Anya might react. At least she’s getting the truth out now. She closes the gap between them, kissing the older girl. When she isn’t met with any resistance, she smiles in their kiss.

Anya’s eyes darken ever so slightly as she thinks Raven might still be interested in her after all the time that has passed. “I’d do a bit more than simply kiss you.” She states, not shying away from the truth.

“Oh really?” Raven asks curiously, with the hint of a smirk on her face. “Like what?”

Anya breathes near Raven’s earlobe, before whispering. “If it was up to me, I’d place you down on top of this bar and eat you out right here, right now.” She wonders what the younger girl tastes like. Since Raven has been rather blunt, she can easily be blunt as well.

Raven gulps audibly and chucks the rest of her glass down, rapidly emptying it. “Why are we still here then?” She asks suggestively, wanting Anya to take a hint.

Anya agrees that they shouldn’t stay here. There are better places where they can go to. “I have an apartment all to myself.” She announces nonchalantly, as if she’s talking about the weather.

“Maybe you should try less talking and use more actions.”

Anya grasps Raven’s wrist and drags her along, not wasting another second. “Let’s go then.” She’s not going to stay at this bar talking while they could be doing something else, something much better. From everything she has heard they’re both very much into this.

Raven smirks and follows Anya outside, where she quickly finds herself with her back pressed up against the brick wall in the first alley they find. If this night could last forever, that would be great.

Anya latches her lips onto Raven’s neck, while moving her hands all over the younger girl’s body. It’s a nice treat that Raven happened to be at the club, so she can have a much better drink. She toys with the button of the younger girl’s pants, but stops herself there, because she wants to take this to her apartment, not in some random alley.

Raven wordlessly follows Anya, who is walking surprisingly fast, seemingly not being able to get to her apartment fast enough. It’s not something she’ll complain about. If the older girl wants to hurry to get there, then she’ll hurry as well.

When Anya reaches her apartment, she fishes her keys out of her pocket and opens the front door for Raven, letting her in. Once inside, she shuts the door and locks it.

Raven lets out a startled yelp when Anya hoists her up and carries her into her bedroom. She can feel herself being thrown onto the bed, although the older girl is being careful about it.

Anya grasps the hem of Raven’s shirt and lifts it over her head, dropping it somewhere on her floor. She unbuttons the younger girl’s pants and slides them down, quickly leaving Raven in nothing but her lingerie.

Raven helps Anya to undress as well, making fast work of taking the older girl’s shirt and pants off. She bites her bottom lip when Anya is left in black lingerie. “Fuck me.” She mumbles approvingly, never having thought she’d ever see the older girl like this.

Anya pins Raven’s wrists down and leans down on top of her. “Gladly.” She says with a sultry, seductive voice. “I’ll fuck you until you can’t stop screaming my name.”

“Mhmm.” Raven hums, dreaming about how this night will go, but she has to get a grip on herself. Slightly reluctantly, she brings her hands up to stop Anya. “Wait, stop.” She whispers apologetically, because she never thought she would stop the older girl once they would get to this point, which she never even dared to dream of.

Anya doesn’t need to be told twice. The moment Raven says stop, she stops, because she does respect boundaries and she’s not going to do anything the younger girl doesn’t want. “Do you want your clothes back?” She asks, ready to pick them up from her floor. “We can watch a movie or something.” She suggests, hoping she hasn’t made Raven feel uncomfortable.

Raven shifts closer towards Anya and kisses her softly and sweetly, pouring her feelings into the kiss, feelings she hasn’t conveyed yet. When the kiss breaks, she sucks her bottom lip between her teeth, worrying.

Anya caresses Raven’s cheek, wondering what the younger girl is thinking. The confident Raven she saw at the club is now suddenly nervous. “What’s on your mind?” She finally asks, unsure if the younger girl will be up to tell her or not.

Raven takes one of Anya’s hands in hers and decides to go with the full truth, figuring she doesn’t have much to lose. “I want this with you, because I’ve wanted this for such a long time. It’s like a dream to be here with you right now and to see you like this. I’ve been attracted to you for several years, but I never thought we’d actually talk and get this close to each other.” She explains, still barely believing this is truly happening. “I want this to happen, but if this is going to be nothing more than a one night stand, then I can’t do this.” She bites her bottom lip again, because of how badly she wants this, but she can’t do a one night stand, not with Anya. “I have feelings for you.”

“This doesn’t have to be a one night stand.” Anya assures Raven, not planning to ditch the younger girl after tonight. It would be ridiculous to hook up with the one girl who has always caught her eye, only to ditch her after one night. “You’re not the only one with feelings.” After Raven’s confession, she might as well admit it’s mutual and not one-sided. “Whatever happens happens, but it would be nice to see you at other times as well.”

Raven smiles and she doesn’t feel nervous anymore, now that she heard Anya’s reaction to her words. She thought she would get some sort of rejection, which she was trying to prepare herself for, but this is so much better. “I feel like this must be a dream, like this can’t be real.”

Anya gently pushes Raven down onto her bed and kisses her languidly, tracing her tongue over the younger girl’s upper lip and seeking entrance. “Does this feel real to you now?” She whispers, while looking at Raven.

Raven flips them over so she can be on top. She straddles Anya’s hips and leans down to nip at her earlobe. “Mhm, very real.” She whispers, pleased that this time, reality is better than any dream she ever had. “You know, these feelings I have for you are only going to keep growing up until the point where it’s disgusting and clingy.” She warns, wanting to let Anya know what she would be getting herself into.

Anya smiles as she plays with a lock of Raven’s hair. “Then we’ll have to be disgusting and clingy together.” She says earnestly, not minding any of this one single bit. “You’re all mine now and you’re not going anywhere.”

Raven is happy to know they’re on the same page about this, because she definitely wants to be with Anya and there isn’t anyone else she would possibly see herself with. Now that she knows all these feelings are mutual, she doesn’t plan to go anywhere. “Then I guess wherever I go, I’ll have to drag you there with me.” She says playfully, teasing the older girl a bit.

“I guess so.” Anya replies as she winds her arms around Raven’s waist and lets her rest on top of her. She strokes the younger girl’s hair and kisses the crown of her head. “You’re my girl now.”

Raven listens to Anya’s heartbeat, which relaxes her. “And you’re my girl.”

Anya adjusts her blanket around them, making sure Raven won’t be cold. Her night out ended well and if she could go back, she’d do this all over again, although if she could go even further back, she would have approached the younger girl a few years ago already.

Raven lies down a bit more comfortably, draping one arm around Anya. “Oh and one more thing, Anya.” She says, thinking about something.

“What?”

“You better make one hell of a breakfast for me in the morning.”

“Or else what?” Anya asks challengingly. “You would leave?” She knows Raven wouldn’t simply leave like that, not after all their confessions.

“Nah.” Raven shakes her head. She wouldn’t leave Anya, not even if her breakfast would suck or if she wouldn’t make any, although it might make her a bit grumpy. “I’d still have hella feelings for you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea all of the sudden, so I had to write it.


End file.
